


Traitor

by amgicalhat



Series: Original Works/Poetry [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Molestation, Sexual Confusion, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: A small ramble of a past mistake





	Traitor

The skin is sweating

The fingers glide

Your head is screaming stop

Your heart is pounding

Your face is flushed

Moans echo off the walls

Your enjoying this way too much

Aren’t you he whispers

No your head says

But your body is saying yes

Yes yes

Traitor your heart says

Stop I scream inside

This is wrong

But oh so right

Your a traitor


End file.
